


Talk Softly

by riddlemepenguin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemepenguin/pseuds/riddlemepenguin
Summary: It's literally just smut.





	Talk Softly

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO there's no talking.

Breathy moans rang out clear around the library. Grunts of pleasure escaped from a mouth. Edward's hand slowly slid up Oswald's sides and rested on his chest. He tore off any offending clothing that remained on that lithe body. Oswald lay across a table with his legs dangling over one end. The only article of clothing that remained was that too short black mini skirt that made his ass look plump and delicious.

That's what started all of this. The Penguin sauntering into the Riddler's domain like he owned it. Dressed all in black that at first glance looked like his everyday wear. Upon closer inspection Edward's eyes traveled up those creamy legs that had a very thin layer of dark hair, come to rest at Oswald's hips where a skirt was. The rest was history.

Oswald brought his legs up to wrap around Ed's still clothed body, which only excited him more. Edward got back to worshiping the Penguin's body. He bent his head down to lick a stripe from Oswald's navel to neck. He went back down to his stomach to lick around his belly button before a quick dive in. He glanced up to meet Oswald's eyes as he lightly blew on the sensitive skin.

He felt Oswald's body quiver underneath his hands. The Riddler gave him a wicked grin, and before Oswald could say anything he brought his hands down to his waist and flipped him over. The skirt ruffled slightly and gave Edward a nice surprise. Oswald wasn't wearing anything underneath. Oh, this was just too much. Wasting no more time, Ed used one hand to lift up the skirt and the other to slap Oswald's ass cheek. The man himself yelped in surprise, having not expected that in the slightest.

The Riddler ran his palm over the cheek he slapped in a soothing motion. And then he slapped his ass again. This time Oswald gave a low groan of appreciation. Edward continued spanking the Penguin until he was raw. The other man never once protested. Ed lowered his head once again and this time bit Oswald's sensitive ass. Both men groaned together.

Edward cupped the cheeks before him and gave a light squeeze. The noises coming from Oswald let him know he was enjoying the attention. He kissed one cheek, then the other. Ed then pulled them apart to get to his destination. Taking no time, he dived right in. He started with licking up and down Oswald's entrance. Then his tongue made rough circling motions.

At this point Oswald was nearly in tears. He had never felt this before his life, and he never wanted it to stop. Finally Edward pushed his tongue in and started fucking him in earnest. Oswald's cock hung freely from the position he was in and Ed brought up his hand to wrap around the engorged member. Edward knew Oswald couldn't decide if he wanted Edward to pump him more or keep pushing his ass in his face. Ed decided to oblige him by doing both.

Ed stopped his ministrations momentarily to bring three fingers into his mouth. He licked and spit and got right back to what he was doing before, this time adding a finger to Oswald's ass. As his tongue and finger worked Oswald open, his own cock was straining again his pants. Edward added another finger and finally found Oswald's prostate. The noises coming from him now were high pitched and desperate. He didn't last long after a third finger was added.

When Oswald came he made no sound. It was as if he was choking on ecstasy. And the Riddler couldn't have been more proud. As Oswald grew soft in his hand, another grin broke out over his face. He wasn't done with him yet. In a smooth movement Edward had flipped Oswald back over and put his arms under Oswald's knees and drew them up. To say Oswald was surprised was an understatement. And he looked utterly debauched. There were tears in the corner of his eyes and his face was red. Saliva was dripping down his chin and onto his chest.

Rubbing his clothed erection on Oswald's slightly raised ass prompted the man to give Ed a look. He then teasingly ran his fingers over Ed's erection. Edward bucked into his hand at the slight touch. Oswald opened his fly and reached down to set his cock free from his restraints. Oswald looked a little uncertain, but with a determined lick to his hand he grabbed Edward's erection. He gave some experimental tugs that got Edward grunting. Oswald grew more comfortable after a moment and started pumping in earnest.

His thumb swirled around the tip of the head and Ed nearly came. But that wasn't what Edward wanted so he jerked his hips back from Oswald's grip, getting the older man to look up at him. Oswald immediately understand what he wanted and wet his hand again and rubbed his cock down. Oswald himself lined up Ed's cock to his entrance and helped guide him inside. There was always something beautiful about them working together.

Edward slowly pushed in, allowing Oswald the time to get used to the pressure. The time he took to pleasure Oswald was not the time he could take for himself. Something animalistic was taking over and got him moving. Ed hiked up Oswald's legs a little higher and started thrusting. In and out, the motion picked up until they were both a moaning mess. Edward started moving even faster. The pace set was just on the right side of pain. Oswald was overstimulated, but enjoying it none the less. This time the tears fell and Oswald started babbling.

I love you I love you I love you. Over and over it came from his mouth. Edward couldn't help himself. He bent over until he could reach Oswald's face, and lapped up his tears. He moved to his mouth, asking for entrance that was immediately granted. They kissed long and hard and passionately. Having to break apart for air, Edward drew back and refocused his efforts.

This time, when Edward came, it was loud and deep. He filled Oswald up with cum and thrust once, twice and he was done. He gently lowered Oswald's legs back down. Taking a moment to let his orgasm wash over him, he then tucked himself back inside his underwear and pants. Looking back at Oswald was a sight to behold. Seeing his semen dripping down from Oswald's ass and onto the floor nearly got him going again.

Catching his breath, he went over to one side of the table and put his hands on Oswald's back and under his knees, firmly picking him up. Oswald locked his arms around Ed's neck and tucked his head under his chin. Edward didn't mind any bodily fluids getting on his clean suit, he can just wash it again.

He walked around the table towards a pile of blankets he's been sleeping on. Once he got there he got down on his knees and lay Oswald down. He then removed his jacket and shoes and set them aside. He lay beside Oswald and stared at him. In the quiet of the library he spoke three words. Oswald teared up again and launched himself at Edward. He held on tight as he cried into his shoulder. Eventually the crying stopped, as Oswald fell asleep.

Edward took the time to look at him up close for the first time. He was breathtaking. Maybe not in the traditional sense, but to Edward he was everything. He held Oswald tighter to his body and pressed his face into his hair. The scent of product, and Oswald, overwhelmed his senses. Things were right in Gotham with Oswald here in his arms. And he never wanted to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming to my TED talk.


End file.
